warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Embolist
| elemental damage = 18.5 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 200.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 20 | polarities = | introduced = Update 10.0 | notes = }} Much like the Ignis, the Embolist fires a continuous stream of acid at its target dealing toxin damage. Characteristics Advantages: *Deals damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. **Ignores Shields and damages Health directly *Deals damage in an AoE cone (much like the Ignis) that hits all enemies in it, making it excellent at decimating large groups and gives it an extremely high damage potential. *One polarity slot. * Procs 100% of the time, even when Toxic is combined with another element. ** This can be used to apply two elemental DoTs at the same time. Disadvantages: *Very short range (6m). *Expends ammo rapidly. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The projectile creates a toxin cloud on whatever surface it hits, this is purely cosmetic and does no additional damage, staying for less than a second. * Seeker (punch through) does not affect the Embolist since it can already puncture up to its maximum range. * Holding down the fire button while using Shade will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal high damage without retaliation. * Although stated as being fixed, enemies can still occasionally be dealt extra damage while ragdolled. * Can convert into a single target, infinite range weapon with Volt's Electric Shield, however there is a bug where you can self-harm while doing this and you can easily kill yourself very quickly. Tips * Vortex is the most effective way to use the Embolist to get rid of enemies, as it will hit the entire group at once. * Be sure to convert the damage to another type when fighting Infested or Robotics as the damage will be reduced on these enemies. * As the Embolist is primarily a close range weapon that benefits from area of effect, Magnum Force can be beneficial in increasing both its damage and its spread. Trivia * This item was added in Update 10. * An embolism refers to the lodging of an embolus, such as a blood clot or gas bubble. It can cause a circulatory blockage which affects a different part of the body away from the actual site of the blockage. * The visual effect of the Embolist resembles the special attack of the Nauseous Crawler, indicating that this weapon may be a part of said Infested or derived from it. However, apart from the similar attack appearance there are no shared properties. * The 'tail' on this weapon moves. * Has the highest mastery level requirement in-game at mastery level 8. Before Update 10 the highest Mastery level needed to make a weapon was 7. * When reloading, the Embolist appears to use the animations (and sound) associated with the Grakata or Ignis. Media 2013-10-06 00002.jpg|Embolist embolistdarthmufin.png WARFRAME EMBOLIST Advanced Guide See also * Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Single Sidearm Category:Toxin Damage Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons